A Simple Lecture
by RizzlesFandom
Summary: Jane freaks out when Maura tells her the science behind bondage. Rated M for smut. Reviews are welcome. At the moment a one shot, but might make it a two shot depending.


**So I'm still trying to get their characters down. I just started watching the show and I know this is probably still OOC, but I'm trying. Also, this would never happen on the show, but I couldn't get the idea out of my head. Rated M for smut. Even though they will never be together on the show *sad face* I still ship them. **

**The show and their characters are not mine and no copyright was intended.**

**Reviews please!**

* * *

><p>It had all started innocently enough. Maura simply discussing the biological urges and impulses behind bondage sex, that led to Jane freaking out. Maura couldn't understand why Jane had gotten so upset. It was true, science never lies.<p>

So to say Maura was surprised was a complete understatement.

"Hands where I can see them." Jane's husky voice bellowed out into the empty morgue. Maura was currently the only one down there, it being the end of the day and everything.

"What?" Maura asked, her brows coming together in confusion.

"Put your hands where I can see them." Maura's eyes went wide when she saw Jane. Standing there with her gun poised aimed at Maura, Jane looked… well hot.

"Jane what are you…" but Maura was cut off as Jane stepped up to Maura, pulling her out of the chair and against the wall, face first.

"Maura Isles you are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law." Jane whispered darkly in her ear. "You have a right to an attorney, but I don't think you need one."

Maura's head was spinning. She had no idea what the hell Jane was talking about. She couldn't be serious right? Maura hadn't done anything wrong. Her logical brain didn't recognize the signs… the signs that clearly stated that Jane had the hots for Maura and had for a while. No Maura didn't understand that the bondage lecture Maura had given Jane turned her on to no end. That's why Jane was upset.

Thoughts of Maura tied up and at Jane's mercy had ruined Jane's panties.

Maura was pulled out of her confusing thoughts as cold metal wrapped around her wrists. Jane had just handcuffed her. "Jane!"

"Shh now Maura. Remember you have the right to remain silent." Jane said, her breath against Maura's ear. Maura felt her eyes begin to tear up.

"Jane what did I do? I don't understand." The desperation in her voice almost made Jane forget the whole plan, but then she remembered._ "I'm sure someone in with your background of position of power would love to tie someone up for the enjoyment of sexual intercourse." _Maura's words echoed in Jane's head.

Grabbing Maura by the waist Jane turned Maura around to face her, pressing her body tightly to the blonde's. "You tempted me with that bondage lecture. Making me think of very naughty things Maura. Naughty things about you." Jane stared directly into Maura's eyes, her hands tight at her hips. "So now you are under arrest. My arrest." Jane had leaned forward and whispered the last words into Maura's ear. Her tongue flicking against the shell.

"Oh." Maura breathed. "I… I don't know… Jane…" Maura stumbled over her words for a moment before being completely honest. True Maura Isles style. "I don't know how I feel about this."

Jane's breath caught in her throat. Part of her felt rejected, but Jane pushed it aside. Instead Jane ran her fingertips along Maura's waist, up her sides, and across her shoulders. One hand closed loosely around Maura' neck, keeping her still.

"Come on Maura. You are the one who said bondage could be extremely pleasurable. You even said that if the right person came along you would try it." Jane paused, her hand loosing even more from her neck. "Unless I'm not the right person."

Maura stared at Jane for a moment. The last statement uttered had rendered Maura speechless. Maura had often thought of Jane as more than a friend, but didn't know if Jane felt the same way. This just proved it. Eyes locked with another. "You're completely the right person. In every way."

Jane's eyes flashed darkly, back into her groove. Her hand closing around Maura's neck once again. The grip wasn't so hard that Maura couldn't breath, but wasn't too soft either. It was enough to be uncomfortable and arousing at the same time.

"Follow me." Jane broke away from Maura abruptly, grabbing their bags.

"Jane… my hands." Although Maura was okay with what they were about to do, she didn't want to walk out of their work office handcuffed. They would mostly likely be fired for that.

"Follow. Me." Jane repeated like an order.

"But…" Maura tried again but was cut off abruptly as Jane slammed Maura back against the wall, her body trapping her.

"I said to shut up and follow me. You no longer have the freedom of speech understand? You do as I say and only speak when spoken to." The dark, demanding tone Jane had taken on soaked Maura's panties in an instant. She felt her knees go weak and although she wasn't too found of her rules, she nodded in agreement. She trusted Jane with her life and her job. "Good. Now follow me."

This time when Jane broke away from Maura's body, Maura followed. Followed her into the elevator and out of the building. Maura spared a glance at Jane. Determined and not at all worried about being caught. That was when Maura realized Jane must have known the building was empty. Jane wouldn't risk their jobs.

Stopping at Jane's car, Jane turned and pushed Maura against it, face first. "Spread them. I have to pat you down."

"Jane you know I don't carry a weapon on me. I'm not…" Maura went to launch into a drawn out explanation of why she didn't carry one, when Jane spanked her. Hard.

Jane's hand landed firmly and precisely on one of Maura's round ass cheeks, making a loud smack. Maura yelped out in surprise. "I told you to not speak unless spoken to. Already disobeying me. Guess I'll just have to punish you when we get home." Her tone was threatening, but Maura knew Jane would never hurt her.

"I'm sorry." Maura whispered, already succumbing to Jane.

"Don't be sorry. Just don't do it again." Jane answered smoothly. "Now spread them."

This time Maura did as instructed, spreading her legs as wide as her expensive, tight dress would allow. Jane bit back a moan as the material stretched taunt across Maura's body, showing off even more of her wonderful curves.

Not being about to resist any longer Jane pressed herself back to Maura's back, her hands starting at the top of Maura's shoulders. They traveled down along her arms, down her sides, her hips, around to the front, up over her stomach, her breasts, down again to her legs. Each leg she slid her hands up slowly, never going near where Maura needed it most.

Jane's breath was hot on Maura's neck, hearing each intake and out take of air Jane issued. After fully "patting" Maura down, Jane pressed herself tight to her back. Brushing her blond locks aside, Jane placed a kiss to Maura's neck. "You're clean."

Maura went to answer back with a statement of "I told you I would be" but thought better of it. She was already getting punished once, she didn't need to make it twice.

Feeling Jane's hands once again slide around her waist Maura bit her lip. Although Jane's hands were not flawless, they felt amazing against Maura's body. Her soft fingers laced with a rough feeling of power and determination made Maura melt back against Jane's body.

Her own hands were trapped against Jane's stomach and Maura tried to flex them to draw Jane closer. Wrong decision.

For the second time that night Maura felt herself spun around, her eyes wide. "Did I tell you to touch me?" Maura shook her head, but never wavered her eyes from Jane's. They were still Maura Isles and Jane Rizzoli. Both stubborn and unwilling to give into anyone. Maura might be going along with Jane's demands, but this was for a good reason. The reason being she was going to get fucked by Jane Rizzoli in the most pleasurable of ways. "You are just asking to be punished aren't you?"

Maura being Maura didn't realize that Jane's question was a rhetorical one. "No Jane I'm not, but considering what you said before I'm expecting to be punished. Research indicates that although it may be slightly painful, the pleasure will overshadow that. I'm quite looking forward to it actually."

This time is was Jane who had to pause, jaw slacked open. Staring at Maura she knew she wasn't joking. _"Oh fuck. This is going to be a long night."_

Jane practically growled as her lips slammed against Maura's. Not wasting a moment Jane dove her tongue inside of Maura's mouth, swirling and claiming what was hers. And Maura was hers from this moment on. Jane would make damn sure of that tonight. Lips, tongue, and teeth collided as both women pressed harder into the kiss.

"You. Are. Such. A. Tease." Jane groaned between kisses. "Don't say anything." Jane added when she saw Maura about to respond.

Reaching her hands underneath Maura's dress Jane's hand slid along her trembling thighs. "Oh mmm." Maura moaned softly. Reaching the waistband of Maura's panties Jane hooked her fingers in them before dragging them down her legs. Maura gasped. "Wha…?" Her question died in her throat as she saw Jane's look. She really wasn't supposed to talk.

Finishing what she had started, Jane removed her panties completely placing them in her coat pocket. "These are mine now. Got it?" Jane instructed before opening the car door for Maura. "Get in."

Maura slid into the car with the help of Jane. Buckling her in Jane got in the car and drove to Maura's house. It was bigger and Jane's house was a mess.

Maura fidgeted in her seat. Her cuffed hands her slightly uncomfortable and there was a slight breeze "down below" thanks to Jane. However, she remained quiet like told.

Once at Maura's house Jane got out and once again helped Maura out. Walking her into the living room, Jane sat down with Maura standing in front of her, between her legs. "How much do you like this dress?"

Maura frowned looking at Jane. "It's an older one I own, but I love all my clothes. You should know that Jane."

Jane rolled her eyes slightly. "Would you miss it if it were gone?"

Maura didn't understand why Jane was asking her this. "I suppose so, but like I said it's older and I probably won't wear it again."

That was all Jane needed to hear. Grabbing the collar of the dress Jane tore the dress right down the front. Maura gasped in complete astonishment. The ripped pieces of cloth fell to the floor, leaving Maura clad in just her bra.

"Fucking gorgeous." Jane wasn't shy about her comment, taking all of Maura in. Maura stood their confidently, not at all shy about her appearance. If she was upset about the dress it was soon forgotten. "It's really too bad I have to punish you." Maura's smile only faltered slightly.

Jane gently pulled Maura's hips forward until Maura straddled Jane's lap. Her hands once again sliding down the path of Maura's body she was quickly becoming accustomed to. Jane stopped at her thighs.

Sending up a wicked smirk to Maura Jane slowly raked her fingers through her folds. "Oh… Jane." Maura moaned. The feeling of Jane touching her most intimate part set a fire burning. "Please."

Maura was begging. Fucking begging and Jane hadn't even really started yet. Holy shit Maura was begging Jane to fuck her.

If Jane's panties weren't drenched before, they defiantly were now.

"Dr. Isles you naughty girl. Begging me to fuck you with my fingers. Tisk tisk." Jane playfully scolded, still dragging her fingers along her wetness.

Maura whimpered. Trying to hold herself still and remain in control, Maura was quickly loosing her rational mind. All that mattered at the moment was Jane's fingers and her words. "Please…"

"Quiet!" Jane scolded, spanking her once again. "Don't make me gag you." Maura's eyes shot open and she looked down at Jane. Biting her lip silently she prayed that Jane didn't actually do that. Jane smirked, Maura was silent. "Now what shall your punishment be?" Jane pretended to think as her fingers dragged up and down Maura's taunt stomach. Yoga and running had done wonders for her. "Hmmmm."

Jane smirked before slamming two of her slim fingers inside of Maura's pussy. "Ahhh!" Maura moaned loudly, her body jerking forward into Jane's. Wrapping a steady arm around Maura's waist Jane slowly scissored her fingers inside of Maura, stretching her slightly. "Oh." Maura's gasps were quiet and punctuated.

"Such a naughty girl you are. Getting your pussy fingered on my lap with your hands cuffed." Jane whispered in her ear as she placed wet kisses along her collarbone. "You like it don't you? Your so fucking wet, of coarse you like it."

Maura gasped once again wanting to scold Jane on her use of language, but her words made it hard to speak. It was true, Maura was dripping due to Jane and the scenario they were in. Neither knew what this meant for their friendship, but they didn't mind. They loved each other and would figure something out.

"Let me here you Maura. Tell me how much you love my fingers fucking you." Jane moved her fingers slightly faster, curling them to brush against her inner walls.

"Oh… Jane. Feels so good. You feel so good." Maura groaned, her body alive with her touch.

Jane bit back a moan herself. Maura had to be the single most hottest thing she had ever seen in her life. Her hair was curled around her face, a light sweat making it stick to her cheeks, her body angled so that her chest was pushed out slightly. Jane licked her lips. Yes, Maura Isles was a fucking hot mess.

Thrusting her fingers into Maura's pussy repeatedly Jane felt the slight pressure on her fingers. She knew Maura was close. The moment Maura went to orgasm Jane removed her fingers, halting Maura's impending orgasm.

"Jane!" Maura cried out her eyes snapping to Jane's.

"Sorry Maura, but I told you that I had to punish you." Standing up Jane took Maura with her, before turning and setting Maura on the couch. Maura groaned in frustration. She had been so close. "Oh now Maura none of that. This is your own fault remember."

Maura bit her lip, still frustrated, but now distracted as Jane pulled her own shirt up and off her body. Maura's eyes raked down Jane's torso, her slight abs from the hard work she did, the scar from the shooting, her small, pert breasts popping out of the black bra she wore… all of it turned Maura on to no end.

"Like what you see Maura?" Jane teased, pushing her black slacks down her legs to reveal matching panties.

"Yes." Maura nodded, wetting her lips. Jane smiled slightly. Of coarse people had told her she was beautiful before, but no one had looked at her the way Maura was looking at her now. The intense focus on her body made Jane shiver. It looked like Maura wanted to eat her alive.

Jane spread Maura's legs wide where she sat on the couch, presenting her glistening pussy to her. "So wet. You were close weren't you?" Jane tormented Maura more, her thumbs brushing against her inner thighs.

"Yes Jane." Maura hissed, her head thrown back. She was still in her bra and Jane reached up and ripped it off of her, leaving Maura naked. Jane then proceeded to remove her own remaining clothing.

"Mmm." Was all Jane said before sitting down on the table in front of the couch. Spreading her own legs Jane presented Maura a perfect view of her pussy. Sliding her hands down the front of her own body Jane cupped her breasts before going lower. Maura moaned at the sight. Gliding her hand between her open legs Jane stroked herself once. "Oh Maura."

Maura's body jerked in response, squirming on the couch. Jane was going to masturbate, with her watching. Maura licked her suddenly parched lips.

Jane swirled her finger along her clit a few times, moaning for Maura's enjoyment before sliding the same two fingers that had been inside of Maura into herself. Maura groaned loudly. "Jane."

"Yes Maura?" Jane asked innocently as she stroked her fingers in and out of her pussy.

"What are you… please… let me… I want… oh keep going." None of Maura's thoughts came out completed. She was torn between wanting to fuck Jane herself and wanting to be able to watch. Honestly the only thing she wanted was to get off herself. Jane had left her so close to a climax.

"Sorry Maura, but you don't get to make the rules." Jane smirked. It was true Jane loved having power, but never thought she would like it in the bedroom in this way. Maura seemed to bring out another side of her. "Oh Maura my fingers feel so good inside of me. Can you see them? Can you see my fingers sliding in and out of my pussy?" Jane moaned, making sure her thumb brushed against her clit with each stroke. She wasn't going to last much longer.

Maura moaned some incoherent things watching Jane. It was so hot and she needed to come herself. Her eyes stayed glued to Jane watching as she masturbated shamelessly in front of her.

After a few more minutes Jane came, crying out Maura's name in the apartment. The only sounds heard were the women's rapid breaths.

Slowly sliding her fingers out of herself Jane stood up, hovering over Maura's body. "You want to taste?" Maura nodded her head eagerly. Jane smirked moving her hand to Maura's mouth allowing her to lick her juices off her fingers.

"Mmm Jane. You taste amazing." Maura released her fingers with a pop once they were cleaned.

Jane groaned feeling her tongue slid along her digits, wondering what it would feel like to have Maura between her legs. Suddenly Jane was horny again.

"Get up." Jane instructed, pulling Maura into her bedroom by the cuffs. Once in the bedroom Jane circled Maura, undoing her cuffs. "I do remember having to tell you twice to behave. I think that means that you deserve one more punishment."

"No please Jane. I'll do anything please don't punish me." Maura begged. Although she was loving the game they were playing Maura needed to get off. She knew that Jane's punishment mostly likely wouldn't bring that.

"Sorry Maura, but rules are rules. Now bend over the bed." Maura groaned, reluctantly bending over the bed, her feet firmly planted on the floor. She had an idea of what was to come. "Such a nice ass." Jane whispered her hands sliding gently over her round ass cheeks. "It really is a shame that I'm going to have to spank it."

Maura buried her face in the bed sheets moaning loudly. She had never been spanked before and was slightly surprised at the gush of wetness that flooded her center at the promise of being spanked. "Jane." Maura breathed.

"Count them Maura." Maura braced herself as Jane's hand came down across her ass.

"One." Maura groaned, her toes curling. The pain was there of coarse, but the pleasure was too good to complain. Grasping the sheets in her hands Maura called out. "Two… three…four… oh Jane… ahh… five!"

After the fifth spank Jane had to admit that this was doing something to her as well. Hearing Maura's moans and seeing Maura's lovely ass turn a light pink made Jane want her even more. Deciding she was punished enough Jane leaned down over her back. Maura gasped as Jane's breasts brushed against her skin. "God Maur. You took that so well. I'm going to fuck you now okay?" Jane bit her earlobe. "Can I fuck you Maur? Will you let me?"

Maura shivered, her fists tightening around the sheets. "Language." Maura managed to scold once before Jane pressed more firmly against her, causing her center to push against the bed. "Oh."

"I asked you a question Maura." Jane pretended to scold, sliding a hand down between her legs. "Are you going to let me fuck you?" Although she knew Maura mostly likely did want her to quote "fuck her" Jane still needed to hear Maura say it herself. "Come on Maura. Yes or no." Jane drew small patters on her inner thighs, teasing her.

"Oh Jane…I…" Maura couldn't form coherent thoughts. The once also vocal doctor was reduced to a blabbering sex manic and Jane couldn't help but smirk in pride. "Please… Jane oh!" Maura felt a shiver run through her again as Jane's pattern inched higher up her leg. "Yes. Oh ahh Jane yes!"

"Mmm." Jane moaned in approval before slamming two of her fingers back inside of Maura. Maura screamed, her hips bucking up against Jane's body as her orgasm crashed around her. After having been built up and left for so long the instant Jane's fingers were inside of her Maura came. Holding onto the bed for dear life Maura rode out her orgasm, Jane letting her crash around her fingers, unmoving.

After it was over Maura collapsed down on the bed, breathing hard. "I…" Maura tried to speak, but couldn't find the breath for it. Jane allowed her to lay there for a few minutes, her fingers remaining still inside of Maura, before beginning a slow rhythm. "Jane." Maura gasped reaching down to grab her wrist. "Too sensitive."

Jane batted her hand away, still moving her hand. "It's okay Maura. Trust me." Jane whispered against the back of her neck. Maura whimpered as her fingers stroked against a weak spot, her legs quivering.

"Jane." Maura moaned softly. Her name seemed to be the only thing Maura could speak at this point and she uttered it over and over again as Jane slowly built Maura's arousal back up.

Once satisfied that Maura was ready to go again Jane batted her ass lightly. "Roll onto your back." Maura did so eagerly, climbing onto the bed and laying in the middle on her back. Her eyes followed Jane as she slid onto the bed, straddling her body. "Your gorgeous." Jane breathed leaning down and kissing Maura gently.

"So are you." Maura whispered against her lips. Both locked eyes, their hands intertwining at their sides.

"Was it too much?" Jane blushed, suddenly unsure of herself.

"No." Maura smiled brightly up at her friend. "But you're not done yet." The glint in Maura's eyes was nothing but mischievous. If Maura had known that a simple bondage lecture would have spurred Jane to do this... well Maura would have given her that lecture a long time ago.

Jane smirked wickedly back down at her. "So clever Dr. Isles." Jane teased before sliding back down her body.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews please!<strong>


End file.
